


Sailor Earth Transforms for the Very First Time

by somnolentblue



Series: J2 Sailor Senshi! [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Sailor Moon!Jared and Sailor Earth!Jensen, meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Earth Transforms for the Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic written as commentfic at the behest of too_rational. ([original post](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/60177.html?thread=141841#t141841))

Jensen thumped down on the couch and chugged the rest of his beer.

"Jared, why is your dog talking to me? Dogs don't talk. Dogs bark and whine and yip, maybe even yap, but they don't speak English, I don't care what you've seen on Animal Planet."

Jared snickered, and Jensen promptly glared at him. "Sorry, dude, but your face! You look just like Dean!"

Jensen promptly revised his assessment of the situation. Maybe the stress and lack of sleep had finally gotten to Jared. "Jared," he said, "Dean's an imaginary character. I play him on tv. He and Sam don't exist. Have you been taking anything the extras gave you? Did you spike our drinks, is that why I'm hallucinating that Sadie's speaking?"

"Really, Jensen, you are being most obtuse." Sadie sounded exasperated, but dogs couldn't sound exasperated, so Jensen was going to go home, sleep it off, and pretend this whole night never happened. "Jared, go get his wand," she ordered. Jared disappeared into his bedroom, and Jensen rested his head on the back of Jared's couch. It would all be over soon.

He felt a wet nose nudge his hand; looking down, he saw Harley staring at him. "Sorry, buddy, no chips for you. However, thank you for not featuring in my hallucinations." Jensen resolutely ignored the hmphing sound coming from Sadie at the other end of the couch.

"Found it!" Jared called out. He traipsed back into the living room and thrust something at Jensen. "Here, hold this and say, ummm, Sadie, what does he say?"

"Earth power, activate," she answered.

Jensen grabbed the little wand thingy and looked it over. Frankly, it looked like plastic crap from the remainder bin at Toys R Us. "So, what supposedly happens if I hold this thing and say Earth power, activate-"

Suddenly, blue and green sparkles and swirls dominated his world. Something tossed him this way and that, and he yelped as he felt his clothes dissolving. When the light show ceased, he found himself stumbling down to the ground (when did he start floating, anyway?). He resisted the urge to proclaim himself Sailor Earth, punisher of all in the name of the Earth (who thought up this kinky shit, he wondered), and, instead, sat back down on the couch and pointed towards the kitchen.

Jared followed his wordless request and fetched Jensen another beer. After he added it to his tally for the night, Jensen looked at Jared. "So, wanna tell me why I'm now wearing a miniskirt and heels?"


End file.
